addictive love
by la-dee-dah
Summary: this is a clam story.its about the first time cam and claire met-it follows their relationship from there.they did not meet at the halloween party massie and claire threw.this is my first fanfiction story so plz read and review.
1. meeting

Westchester, New York

Monday, march 3rd 7:00am

It was a warm day in Westchester New York. Claire Lyons a blue-eyed beauty just finished curling her soft vanilla-colored blonde hair. Today Massie

Block the fiery brunette alpha of OCD had im'ed Claire telling her that she would spend the day with the PC to see if she was anywhere close to

pretty committee material. Claire knew one false move and she'd be tossed aside like a pair of last years sevens. This morning she'd decided she

would go for a Taylor swift look. She picked out a baby-blue and white floral print sundress that hugged her curves and looked really good on her.  
Even though she knew massie would probably through an absolute fit Claire decided on her brand new white keds. "Massie must have some

amount of sympathy in her body. I shouldn't get in too much trouble for wearing them, "Claire thought. 30 minutes later Claire walked across the

freshly cut grass of the block's guest house. She reached for the handle of the Range Rover. Suddenly she heard a certain alpha screech "stop!"

Claire turned and saw massie Block strutting towards her. Her caramel-colored hair had been straightened to perfection and she was decked out

in marc Jacobs. "Morning massie" said Claire with a smile. "kuh-laire! Wow with you its like 1 leap forward and 2 steps back. The dress looks ah-

mazing but the keds?cmon Claire!." After all the pc members were picked up and of course after all of them had made a comment about claires

keds they reached school.& long hours later and the entire Pretty committee was back in the range rover while Alicia was scoring gossip points.

"And then Olivia just kissed him!" spilled Alicia. " no way!" replied kirestin. "10 points awarded to leesh!"declared massie. The pc were on their  
way to the tomahawks soccer game to cheer on the boys. Massie had had a crush on cam fisher the green and blue eyed heartthrob-no one

knew it though. Once the pc arrived and took their seats the game had already started. Claire looked at the players as the rest of the Pc talked

about the latest Ralph Lauren collection. A certain dark-haired boy caught claire's attention. every few seconds he'd look back at the PC then start  
running again. !0 seconds left till halftime and the score was tied. the dark-haired boy got the ball passed to him and scored. "an amazing goal

made by cam fisher,"scream the announcer. " cam fisher" claire whispered to herself. A whistle blew signaling half-time. Derrick harrington ran

over and slapped his best friend cam on the back,"great job dude!"yelled derrick."thanks D,heyy who's that new blomnde girl with the pc?"asked

cam. " idont know different like the rest of them." "i know. im gonna go talk to them."cam waved bye and ran up to

the bleachers whrer the girls sat."hey fisher what brings you here?great goal by th way!"exclaimed massie. "thx addition to the

pretty committee?"cam relied looking ans smiling at blushed."she's just moved here from florida."explained

massie."awesome! nice to meet you im cam fisher." " nice to meet you to doing great out there." massie and the pc went back to talking

about ralph lauren."thanks gotta go. c ya."cam ran down the bleachers the whole way thinking about how beautiful claire was.


	2. love at first ditch

When the game ended the tomahawks had beat the groundhogs 10-6. "Ok girls time to leave," ordered Massie. "But mass shouldn't we stay and

congratulate the guys?" questioned Dylan. "No we are going to play H2g." the girls left and headed out to the parking lot to wait for Isaac-the

blocks driver. "Mass wait! I forgot my bag. I'll be rite back!" exclaimed Claire. She wasn't sure if massie had heard her or not but she was to scared

to repeat herself; she had a bag of gummy worms and 30$ in that bag and she was not about to loose them. She ran and grabbed the bag. After

searching through it making sure nothing was missing Claire made her way back to the parking lot. "Don't worry guys I'm…..guys?" Claire looked

around but couldn't find the pretty committee or the range rover. After a few minutes of panic searching Claire decided the parking lot was

definitely Range rover free. "Shoot!" screamed Claire. "Claire? Are you ok?" asked a curious cam. "Oh cam yea I'm fine just, no actually I'm not

fine. My ride seems to have disappeared, "Claire blushed. "Oh, ok well if you want you can double-up on my bike. I'll take you home." Claire

looked around, obviously there was no getting home any other way so why not? "Hmm…sure that would be great." Cam smiled "awesome. we

should get going it looks like its going to rain." Claire got on the seat as gracefully as she could; which was hard considering her wearing her

massie approved sundress. After Cam and Claire had been riding for a few minutes, the rain started coming down hard and fast. "Oh no ok lets

wait out the storm in there," cam pointed to a small ice cream shop. "Fine with me! "Claire yelled over the pouring rain. Cam set down his bike

and followed Claire into the shop. "We could sit and order ice cream. It looks like it might be a while" said cam. "Sure" replied Claire. Her stomach

was filled with crazy butterflies at the thought of spending more time with cam. At the sound of her reply cam smiled on the inside and out. He

really liked Claire. She was so different from the other pretty committee members. He respected Claire for her differences. She was so naturally

beautiful she didn't need all the supplies TV commercials tell you that you need. Cam lead Claire to a booth and took one side while she took

another. "So great game today" Claire said. "Thanks". Cam smiled. A few minutes later they ordered their ice cream and got in to a huge debate

on gummy bears versus gummy feet. "Oh c'mon Claire! You're seriously telling me gummy feet are better than gummy bears?" questioned cam.

"Yea cam I seriously am." Cam and Claire started laughing and the ice cream shop was getting really crowded. Cam stared at Claire for a while till

Claire blushed.' Claire can I take you somewhere?" asked cam. "uhmm sure" replied Claire.

**so yea this is my first fanfiction and i have great ideas for this story but i want 2 know if u like it first so im not updating till i get 10 reviews at ~la-dee-dah**


	3. dancing in the rain

Previously: Claire can I take you somewhere?" asked cam. "uhmm sure" replied Claire.

Westchester, New York

Ice cream place

5:00pm

Cam took Claire's hand and held it softly leading her towards the door. Claire blushed again at the feel of Cam's warm skin touching hers. Cam

Lead Claire around to the back of the shop into an alley. No one was around. "I hope you don't mind the rain," cam yelled. "It's fine what are we

doing out here?" Cam took a deep breath. "Claire would you like to dance?" cam asked smiling. "Absolutely" Cam's face brightened and he had a

smile on his face that could have lit the whole New York state. Cam put his arms around Claire's waist and Claire snaked her arms around his

neck. They softly started dancing to no music and were both getting completely soaked. Cam felt Claire being hesitant towards dancing with him.

Cam stopped dancing and looked Claire straight into her crystal blue eyes." Don't be scared of me Claire." Claire stared back into cam's eyes. " I'm  
not scared of you cam I scared all. It's slippery out." Cam smiled. "I'll catch you if you fall." They resumed dancing and laughing. After what felt like

hours they both got tired and decided to stop dancing. "Claire can I ask you something?" said cam nervously. "Sure" replied Claire. "will you go

out with me?" Claire smiled "of course I will." They both smiled. "I think we better get home" said Claire. Claire and cam rode to the block's guest

house both completely happy. When they reached the blocks guest house cam walked Claire to the front door." Cam fisher this had been the best  
day of my life" whispered Claire. "I was about to say the same thing." cam smiled. Cam leaned in and kissed Claire on her cheek. Claire blushed.

"So see ya tomorrow. Bye." Cam got on his bike waved to Claire and Claire waved back. Today was perfect. Too bad for them that a certain alpha

had been looking through her window and did NOT like what she saw.

**srry its short i was gonna upload more but my computer is acting give me five reviews and ill work through the pain of this stupid computer and get the chapters 2 **

**love, la-dee-dah**


End file.
